


Who's new in the zoo?

by Batwoman (Motorcyclegrrl), Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Aquaman - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Robin - Freeform, Romance, catwoman - Freeform, selina kyle - Freeform, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Batwoman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Batwoman and Supergirl team up for a fun romp through an alternate universe where time travel is common and used for profit. Love binds everything together in this romantic adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a menation that in this AU Cat Grant has passed away, and there is a brief mention of it. There are other mentions of death, but I don't drag anyone through grief. With time travel it's hard to keep everyone alive even the planet earth.

 

Kara ZorEl’s head hurt, she tried to sit up. _”Damn, my whole body hurts. What the hell? I can't see.”_ She thought.

Kate Kane’s head hurt, she tried moving her arms and legs. _”Oh owie.”_ She was sore. She spread her arms and legs out, nothing but floor and above nothing. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but black. Either she was blind, or it was really dark. Reaching out her hands, she patted herself down. She felt jeans and a tshirt nothing more.

Kate put a hand up above her and sat up, still nothing above her. She decided to try standing. There was plenty of headroom to stand. She jumped with her hand raised above her head, still nothing. Why was it so dark? “Fuck, this is frustrating,” she said out loud.

“Who’s there?” asked a female voice. 

“Woah, anyone else here besides the person who spoke,” asked Batwoman. 

“I don't know,” replied the voice. “I just woke up. I can't see anything.”

“Same here. I just woke up too.”

“We should figure out the dimensions of what I assume is a room, but carefully. Come toward my voice. We’ll meet up and explore together.”

Kara rolled up onto her hands and knees and crawled toward the voice. “What's your name?”

Kate hesitated truth or lie. “My names Kate, Kate Kane.”

“I'm Kara Danvers, and I hope this room has a toilet because I’m going to be sick soon.

“Well Kara Danvers, we’ll find out, but first let me try something.”

Kate took a deep breath and hollered, “HEY! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES TURN ON THE GODDAM LIGHTS. JESUS. YOU GOT A SICK GIRL HERE.”

Kara managed to crawl her way to Kate bumping into her legs. She reached out her hand and put it on Kate's lower leg. “Found you.”

Kate reached down and took Kara’s hand. “Can you stand?”

“Maybe. I hurt everywhere, and I feel very sick.”

Kate pulled, and Kara stood. Kate ran a hand over Kara’s arms trying to get a feel for her size. “Wow, you have some guns there, and you’re tall.” Kara reached out her hands too, fair was fair. “Seems like we're pretty evenly matched.” She was surprised how lean and strong this mystery woman felt. 

The lights came up suddenly, and both ladies were surprised by how attractive the woman she had her hands on was, long blonde hair and blue eyes vs short red hair and green eyes. Kate saw the other woman was dressed in an untucked button up oxford and casual pants. A voice rang out, a bit over loud.

“Batwoman, Supergirl, I see we are making friends. Wondering why you’re here? We are time traveling collectors. We run a living museum, you might think of it as a zoo, or even a sideshow. Each of you died in your world. We went back in time to that moment and collected you right before your death occurred. That's why Miss Danvers is in so much pain. It was a difficult collection. We lost two collectors in the battle. Don't worry about friends and family looking for you. We provided a body, so they can mourn. Think of this as your retirement.

“I apologize for the bleak surroundings,” the voice continued. “We actually have a beautiful facility complete with gardens and parks. Once you adjust, you'll be moved to more comfortable accommodations and given more freedom. Escape is futile since you'd be disrupting your time line, and there are so many duplicate copies of alternate universes that finding your world is impossible. Miss Kane, we have your Batwoman uniform, and will return it to you when you leave our intake tank. We like our specimens to wear their costumes. Our paying guests expect it.”

The voice stopped talking. There was one door. Kara hoped to Rao that there was a toilet behind it. She ran for the door. It seemed to take forever to get there at human speed. She flung it open and began retching into the stainless steel toilet. Kryptonite poisoning sucked. On the other hand, that she had something to throw up meant she hadn't been unconscious for more than a few hours. Could she recall eating? No, she couldn't.

“Miss Danvers, or do you prefer ZorEl, I see you are feeling ill. We’ll turn it down a notch. We aren't interested in killing you.”

“LOOK ASSHOLE,” Kate shouted. “YOU WON'T HOLD ME FOREVER, AND WHEN I GET OUT I PROMISE YOU, I WILL SHOVE MY RED BOOT UP YOUR ASS.”

Kara was done throwing up for the moment. The bathroom was a metal box, and the fixtures were stainless steel. Sink, toilet, shower, and oddly, it was stocked. There were towels, tooth paste, tooth brushes, soap, even conditioner. The creepy part was that half of it was exactly the brands she used. _”They’ve been in my home,” she thought._

She called for Kate. “Kate”

Kate walked into the bathroom hesitantly. “Everything ok?” she asked. Kara held up toothpaste and shampoo. “Are these your brands?”

“Actually yes.” 

“The others are mine. They've been in our homes.”

“Kate looked at the toothbrushes. Ummm, this is my actual toothbrush.” She really couldn't lose all the color in her face, but if she could have, she would have. “Gives you a cold feeling in your gut doesn't it.”

“Yes, do you think what he said is true? I can't recall being taken. I can't recall much at the moment.”

“I don’t know if it's true. Could be or not. I don't remember being taken either,” Kate admitted. “I live alone, but I will be missed soon, and there will be at least a few people looking for me. Unless like he said, they provided a body, and they think I'm dead.”

Kara looked around. “I don't think they are going to find us. Any guesses on where we are?”

“If it's true that we were collected, we could be in some sort of interdimensional island in space time, a world between worlds.”

“How about project Cadmus? Do you think the government abducted us to experiment on us?” 

“I've never heard of project Cadmus.” Kara's words backed Kate up for a minute. Why would the government want to experiment on either woman? There were plenty of women they could abduct that no one would ever miss. It dawned on her: Supergirl, alien powers, the government would be interested.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth.” Kara decided she was done throwing up. She felt quite a bit better. They seemed to have actually slacked off on the kryptonite levels. She grabbed her toothbrush and gave her teeth a good scrubbing getting the vomit taste out of her mouth.

After she finished in the bathroom, Supergirl walked to the middle of the floor and addressed the air. “Hey, thanks for turning the levels down. I don't feel sick any more. I see you’ve been to our homes. I want my robe, pajamas, pillow, and my favorite blanket. The fuzzy one with the Supergirl symbol on it. While you're at it, if you are keeping us indefinitely, I want my couch, my TV, and my DVD collection. Oh and can we get Netflix in here? Also I'm starving, what's for dinner? Pizza sounds good.”

Kate laughed doubled over.

“What?”

“You are too much.”

“Is there anything you want on your pizza?”

“Pineapple and ham.”

“Kate wants pineapple and ham on her pizza, and I want 3 with the works and brownies.”

“Do you really think they care?”

“I have no idea, but if I don't ask the answer is no. It may still be no, but at least I tried.”

Kate stared at the tall blonde, three pizzas, and asking for her DVD collection and blanket. _”Sickened by “the levels being too high.” Levels of what,"_ Kate wondered. _”Oh, shit! They are dosing her with kryptonite. Oh wow. The girl of steel herself. Not really what I expected. She’s more of a puppy than a God.”_

Kara turned red and felt uncomfortable under the gaze of Kate's green eyes. Kate stepped up beside Kara, “Not feeling so super?” she asked.

Kara looked wide eyed at Kate. “I - no - sorry. Actually, I am super tired, and my whole body hurts.”

There was one item of furniture in the main room. It was a full size bed. Plain sheets and military wool blankets. Kara was exhausted and hurting. “I'm going to lay down, and think or sleep. Since this bed is all we have, feel free to sit or lay with me.” Kara shrugged and crawled into the bed. 

_”Think Kara, Batwoman has been dead for years. So who is this with her red hair and gorgeous green eyes? They did mention time travel.”_ Kara's cheeks pinked up at the thought of sharing a bed with Batwoman.

“Kate, I'm just going to say it. Batwoman, has been dead for years. What is the last date you can recall?” 

“December 2016.”

“July 17, 2031, is the date I believe I was taken.”

“2031! Holy Shit! I believe I was taken on December 13, 2016. Fuck.”

“That sounds right. Batwoman was reported dead in December of 2016. I went to the funeral . . . It was nice,” she offered.

Kate paced and ran her fingers through her short hair. “This makes the time travelling collectors story a real possibility of being truth.” She got quiet. “How did it happen?”

“How did what happen?”

“I died.”

“Oh, oh, I heard it was a missile. Terrorists.” Kara cleared her throat. “Closed casket.”

Kate grimaced and came and sat on the bed beside Kara. She held out her hand. Kara took it, and they shook hands. “Partners?” Kate said. Kara smiled a tired smile. “You look like shit,’ Kate continued. “Super shit, but still shit. Go to sleep if you can. If your pizza arrives, I’ll wake you up.” Kate paused, “You are very different in person from anything I may have imagined. It’s an honor to meet you, and I can't think of anyone I would rather be imprisoned with. I think our potential for escape is high.”

Kara smiled and shook her head. “You are just like I imagined. Well, your hair is awfully short, but you are very obviously the Batwoman.”

Kara felt so awful that despite the circumstances they found themselves in she slept. Kate watched over her. There was nothing else to do. Who knew Supergirl was so adorable and beautiful? What a silver lining to the situation. Kate thought about their situation. What details could she glean that would help? 

She went over every inch of their prison while she waited for Kara to wake up. There was no way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxed sets and binge watching for heros.

After what seemed like forever, a panel in the very tall metal ceiling opened and four Papa John's pizza boxes were dropped. Kate sprang for them and managed to catch them. It seemed like a miracle to her, mana from heaven for the Israelites in the desert. She opened all the boxes, three works pizzas and one Hawaiian pizza. _”Time to wake sleeping beauty. Oh, no no Kate way too soon to wake her with a kiss. Though my God she looks kissable.”_

“Kara, the pizza is here.” She reached out a hand to shake her awake. Kara woke up with a start and a yelp like she was in pain.

Kate was concerned, “Can I see?”

“What? See what?”

“You’re in pain. That touch shouldn't have hurt. Let me see your back?”

Kara blushed. She started to unbutton her oxford. She and Kate were very surprised to find her wearing her super suit beneath. “There’s a zipper on the side.” She turned and raised her arm. Kate unzipped the zipper and pulled the top off over her head. Kara hollered, “Ow, Ow, Ow.”

Kara saw Kate's eyes pop open. “Honey, you are just one giant purple bruise on your back. I've never seen anything like it. It's like you were in an explosion. I think you better not lay on it. Take the black bra off and maybe just wear the oxford, it's loose, and the pizza is here.” She tapped the stack of pizza boxes on the bed.

Kara reached around to unfasten her bra, but it hurt so bad she couldn’t. Kate had announced she was going to wash her hands, privacy was going to be hard to come by. “Kate? I need help.”

Kate came out of the bathroom drying her hands on a paper towel. She had a damp one for Kara’s hands. 

“I can't get this,” she indicated her bra. “It hurts too much. Would you undo it for me? She turned her back a little towards Kate.”

Kate's eyes widened at the request. “Sure.” She hesitated and then reached out and gently unhooked the clasp. She was an expert at helping women out of their bras. She caught the straps with her fingertips and eased them over Kara's shoulders being careful not to touch the bruised purple flesh. The straps slid down Kara's arms, and she let the bra fall. Kate picked up the pink oxford shirt and held it so Kara could put an arm in. Soon Kara was buttoning up the shirt, and Kate was left a little nervous, her cheeks a bit flushed. 

“I brought you a damp paper towel to wipe your hands on before we eat.” Kate held it out, cheeks still pink. Kara brightened up at the mention of food. Kate set the boxes out on the bed, and they dug in. Kara polished off an entire pizza in the time it took Kate to eat half of hers. Kate smiled to herself. Supergirl was a big eater. There was something adorable and sexual in the way she got so excited and happy over the pizza, moaning and humming as she ate it. 

“How did they get it in here?”

“See the square in the ceiling. It opens. They dropped it. I caught it.”

Kara looked at the mattress. It was way too big to have come through that hole. She looked at Kate, “This mattress is huge. It didn't come through that hole.”

Kate considered, “That's something to think about. Also that there’s a pizza place about an hour or so away.”

“And that they are keeping us together instead of separate. Why do that?”

“Well what's the difference? If we were alone, we wouldn't talk. Together we are more likely to talk to each other. Maybe they’re after information?”

“They seem to know an awful lot about us. What could they overhear that they don't already know?”

“Good point.”

“Do you smell that?”

“Gas!”

It was too late to do anything and what could they have done? They were passed out in minutes. The top of their room rose and detached. Kara's couch and TV and other requested items were deposited on the floor, and the ceiling was put back in place.

When our heroes eventually woke, they noticed the additions to their room. Kara squealed with delight and bounced on her feet with excitement. 

Kate sarcastically commented, “Damn, why didn't I have you ask for a file or a cutting torch. Instead we have the tacky contents of your living room, useful.”

“Hey, grumpy pants, I have the complete series of Buffy and Xena on DVD. We need something to do while we’re here.”

Kate looked sceptical. 

Kara picked up a boxed set of DVDs. “I've got Alley McBeal.”

“Ok, I'm in,” Kate flopped on the couch with the leftover pizza. Kara flopped down beside her, and covered them both with her fuzzy supergirl blanket. Calista Flockhart flashed across the TV screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here.

Days went by, and the two imprisoned women were not making any progress toward escaping. Kara's DVD player had a clock on it, so they were able to tell time and tried to keep themselves on a regular sleep/wake cycle. Kara's injuries were healing. Her back was mostly yellow bruises now, and the pain was gone. Kara wasn't one for working out, but Kate was, and Kara didn't mind watching and occasionally participating. 

Kate had a whole exercise regimen she followed daily. She'd start with some stretching and calisthenics then she'd move on to strength training. They lacked for any exercise equipment and had very little that was heavy. Kate did pushups, situps, crunches, anything that didn't require weights. She would even do a handstand and vertical pushups. Next she would engage Kara's help. Kara was her weight set. 

Kate laid on the floor on her back. Kara positioned herself over Kate like a mirror image. They clasped hands, and Kate bench pressed Kara. She always did three sets of eight reps, so soon they were on to the leg press portion of the workout. Kate still lay on her back but with her knees bent and feet in the air. Kara sat on Kate’s feet and giggled as Kate tried to balance her for the leg presses. 

Sparing was something they did a few times a week. Kate was very skilled at fighting, and while Kara was no slouch with her DEO training, Kate almost always won. Kara was learning a lot about fighting from Gotham's finest. Being so close to Kate physically flustered Kara, and those bright green eyes were like punch between the eyes when she glanced into them.

In between Kate's training regimen, they watched TV, ate, read books, and tried to understand more about their situation. They had decided they were not too far from National City since it had only taken about two hours for Kara's items to be delivered. They also decided they might already be the subject matter of an Internet webcam or the zoo.”

That they had been placed together seemed serendipitous to Kate. It was companionship. Someone to talk to, and what a someone! Supergirl was nothing like she'd expected, and she was thrilled about it. Supergirl was smoking hot and her sunny, bubbly personality was unsinkable even in these dire conditions. Kate had the biggest crush.

Kara on the other hand had given no previous thought to what Batwoman might be like, however she did know that she was gay, and somehow that knowledge tickled the back of Kara's brain. Kate was beautiful and tough and considerate. As the days ticked by they began to tell stories of their childhood. As they grew up in their stories over the weeks of imprisonment Kara was the first to break down into tears when she recounted the destruction of her planet and her family. Kate wrapped Kara up in her arms and held her close to her chest as Kara sobbed and sobbed into Kate. Finally Batwoman found herself stroking Supergirl's soft hair and placing small, comforting kisses on top of her beautiful blonde head. It seemed so odd to Kate that this adorable puppy was Supergirl, sad, angry, vulnerable; so unlike the fierce, indestructible battle beast she had seen in video footage.

Kara, who had been desperately holding onto Kate for support, finally wound down in her grief and looked up into Kate's green eyes. Kate leaned down and kissed her lips. Kate didn't know what to say as she pulled away. She hadn't meant to kiss Kara, so she covered her awkwardness by kissing Kara on the forehead and just held her close. Kara had found the kiss surprising but comforting, and her mood was quickly improving. Her lips found Kate's, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she always got when Kate touched her, went wild.

Kate pushed against her and tried to take control of the kiss. Kara pushed back and fought to keep control. This kiss was electric, and the battle for control was unexpected for both women. Usually lovers melted under their touch and let them have their way. They wrestled over the floor in their frustration pushing, pulling, each one striving for control. Kara finally pulled back panting. “Let's take turns. You first Batwoman. Kiss me.”

Kate was beside herself with frustration at this point and dove in for the kiss, crushing her lips against Kara's, mouth open, tongue darting. Kara let Kate kiss her. It was so hard at first to relax into the kiss, but Kate's seemingly extreme need felt so good that she grabbed handfuls of Kate's clothing and pulled her in roughly. 

When Kate finally came up for air Kara said, “Now it's Supergirl's turn. I'm going to kiss you. Try to enjoy it.” Kara slowly closed the space between them and took Kate's swollen lips with her own. She explored Kate's mouth slowly, sensually gripping Kate by her shoulders. Kate tried to enjoy the kiss. It was so hard to be patient and let Kara kiss her. She couldn't stand it a moment longer and surged forward, they went over backwards, and Kate pinned Kara to the floor kissing her desperately. Kara stroked the tense red haired woman's back, tenderly trying to calm her, slow her down. 

Kate was having none of it. Up on her knees straddling Kara, she pressed Kara's hands up to her breasts and continued the assault on her mouth. Kara suddenly realized that she couldn't hurt Kate. There was no reason to hold back. Relief flooded over her, and she let her passion free, unchecked. The beautiful red haired woman wanted her to handle her breasts? She’d handle them she thought as she hiked up the bottom of Kate's t shirt and undid her bra. Rao, she would handle them.

Kate was strong. Kara wasn't used to being over powered, but strangely it was good, hot. She lightly drug her fingertips up Kate's ribs. She got a moan and a shiver for her efforts and continued on until she was cupping a hanging breast in each hand. Oh Rao, they were soft, and the nipples small and hard. She started off slowly, scraping a fingernail across the end of a nipple. Rewarded with another moan she started pressing and squeezing, harder and harder. Kate had moved her lips away from Kara's mouth and was lavishing attention on her neck. Kara spoke, “Kate this is really wonderful but can we please move to the bed. Not to be the princess and the pea, but this floor is hard, and I hurt.”

Kate froze and looked around her finally coming to her senses and realizing where they were. Kara was pinned under her. “I am so sorry. I swear I have manners.” Kate rolled off Kara and sprang to her feet. Extending a hand down, she helped the beautiful blonde to her feet. Kara stood, and in one fluid motion her arms were around Kate's shoulders, and her lips were locked onto the red haired woman's mouth. 

Kara pulled them toward the bed. Stopping beside it, she looked into Kate's bright green eyes as she unbuttoned her pink oxford. Next, off came her pants, and she was standing naked. Kate shot her eyes down. They went wide, “Holy! My God“ She reached out a hand to touch Kara. The hand was batted away, and Kara lifted the t shirt off Kate, then she froze staring at the huge scar in the middle of Kate's chest. Without thinking she reached out her hand and lightly touched it. Very softly she asked,“Kate?” 

“It was a long time ago, great story. I’ll tell you all about it sometime, ok? Not now.”

Kara leaned in and kissed the scar.

Kate smiled and thought, _“Chicks dig scars.”_

Kara started on her jeans. Kate caught up and began helping. The red head's skin was so pale white next to Kara's tanned skin. Beautiful in its own way but such a contrast. Kara's hands ran lightly over Kate's body, tanned fingers moving against white skin.

Kate closed the distance between them, but Kara turned away hopping up onto the bed and beckoning Kate to follow. Kate did follow, crawling on her hands and knees. Kissing Kara's foot and working her way up, up. Kate stopped at the top of Kara's thighs and looked expectantly into her bright blue eyes. “Please?” 

Kara lay her head back on a pillow and slowly her legs parted revealing damp, blonde curls. Kate lost no time in trying to lose her tongue inside. A thought flashed through her mind. _”Oh My Fucking God. I'm eating Supergirl!”_ Kate was extremely passionate in her attentions, licking, lapping, sucking, pulling at Kara’s hips with her hands. Using her lips and tongue, it wasn't long before Kara came. She recovered quickly and dove for Kate. Kate wrapped her arms around Kara and softly said into her ear. “Baby, it doesn't work like that for me. I get off by getting you off. It just doesn't work the other way around. Many have tried, all have failed.”

Kara looked at Kate in wonder. “So Batwoman is a stone butch? Not to label, I would never judge. Oh Rao, I should stop talking.” She grimaced fearing she had said something offensive. 

“Something like that,” Kate said grinning. Her lips were on Kara's again, and this time Kara was comfortable in the soft bed as Kate's full weight came to rest on top of her. 

Kara breathed out, “Does this make me your pillow queen?” Kate chuckled a little, and Kara smiled coyly. She caught Kate's mouth and kissed her deeply. Kate worked her way down Kara's neck to her chest leaving soft kisses as she went. She stopped suddenly and said with appreciation in her voice, “My God, Kara these are beautiful.” She licked at a nipple and gently held the other breast in her hand. Kara arched her back. “Oh Kate that's good.” Kara was very sensitive and a light touch, Kate backed off the pressure barely touching and was rewarded with Kara trying to pull her nipple away. She smirked, “Too much?” 

Kate held her gaze on Kara’s blue eyes and waited for a reply. When Kara realized a reply was required, she simply said, “I don't know why I'm so sensitive.” 

“Kryptonite?” Kate offered.

“Oh, I suppose so, and here I was thinking it was just my response after weeks of wanting you.” 

“Weeks?” Kate shook her head. “Baby, you could have had me from day one.” Kate kissed her and then said, “Maybe you should take a little more control? Grab my hair, control the pressure yourself. I would love to feel your fingers in my hair.”

Kate dipped her head down to lightly lick the nipple again. Kara gasped and grabbed her red hair in both hands. Kara found that controlling Kate was effortless. Kate kissed and licked and Kara pushed and pulled her closer or further to lighten or increase the touch. If being in Rao’s light was anything like being in Kate Kane’s expert hands, she was ready to die now. Kate kissed her way down over Kara's slightly visable abs, so soft. Kate settled between Kara's legs and parted the light blonde curls with her fingers. “Mmmmmmmm,” she hummed. She leaned her head forward and took a lick. “Mmmmmmmm. God, you're good.”

Kara gasped for air and raised her hips up off the bed. “Kate!” 

_”God, she's a light touch.”_ Kate flicked Kara's clit with her tongue. Kara quivered and let out a high pitched squeal. Kate pressed her tongue against it and held on tight. Kara roared at the sensitivity and squirmed clutching at the bed. After a minute she calmed down, and Kate slowly started moving her tongue. It didn't take long for Kara to start bucking and howling, and Kate hung on to her trying to follow her movements to keep her mouth and tongue in contact. She came hard and was so wet that Kate wished for a towel. Kate rested her head on Kara's belly. Her hands stretched up covering her ribs. “Mmmmmm, pretty baby you came so hard for me. That was beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Kara threaded her fingers through Kate's short hair, and they fell asleep.

Somewhere in a distant control room, the pervert on duty shouted in triumph. He'd won the pool on how long it would be before Batwoman had her way with Supergirl. He'd won $100 and was stoked. Watching the sex hadn't really been that good. He preferred porn movies. They knew what a man wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr motorcyclegrrl


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the holding tank becomes romantic.

When Kate woke up to the familiar crash of breakfast hitting the floor after being tossed down, she found she had crawled up beside Kara. The noise woke Kara too, and she smiled warmly at Kate and smacked a kiss to her cheek. “I'm starving. Let's see what they dropped.” Kara got so excited over food. It amused Kate.

Everyday over breakfast Kate went over what she knew about their cell, captors, location, any details she could think of really. She'd suggested Kara pay attention to her strength using a test to see if her powers were any stronger or weaker throughout the day. So far Kara had not noticed any real difference. Kate had tried banging on the walls, but even when she pressed her ear to the metal walls there was no response she could hear. Kate ate her breakfast. McDonald's this time. 

What if they never escaped? If every night here with Supergirl was like last night, she wasn't sure she wanted to leave. Would National City want Batwoman to protect them? Would Gotham miss her? Think her a traitor? Naw, she guessed not. Most of her work was done in the dark and while she was Gotham's finest, she was not the favorite. Once they got out, and Kate knew they would, would Kara even want her? It was one thing in here, together day in day out, but out there, so many distractions and other people.

__________

Kara lay in bed snuggled up to Kate. It had been several weeks since they had first made love, and there was no sign of slowing down. Kate was such a sensual, attentive lover that Kara hoped when they escaped she and Kate would have a future together. Kara supposed that once she got her super powers back Kate would find her much less attractive. It seemed to happen that way every time. There was a tattoo of a blue bird on Kate's upper arm. Kara loved birds, and she loved that Kate had a blue bird tattoo. It seemed right somehow. She wanted it to be a sign that Kate needed a blue flying creature. Kara leaned over and kissed it. 

Kate eyed her, “You like that one.”

“I love birds.”

“Mmmmmmm, me too. I love any living thing that flies really, birds, bats, beautiful blonde girls who wear blue and red.” She gave Kara a peck on the lips. “What are you tumbling over in your mind?”

Kara was caught red handed. What did she have to lose by giving a full Kara Danvers confession? She hoped nothing. She rolled into Kate and wrapped Kate's arms around her. “I was thinking about how wonderful you are. How wonderful it is being with you, and I worry that once we escape and my powers are back you may not find me as appealing as you do now. It will be so different. We have responsibilities, lives, family. Hell, I used to have a day job, and then there’s my superpowers, so handy for everyone but me. Heck how do I know you don't have a girlfriend or several that you can't wait to get back to?”

Kate started to laugh. She laughed hard because she could have said almost the same words herself. “Babydoll, I could have said most of that to you. A few weeks ago I was contemplating how National City would take to having its own Bat. Would they accept me? Would our lives get in the way. Girls dump me because of the late hours I keep. They don't understand even if they know I'm Batwoman. Your style is to tackle the obvious problems, day or night, and beat them into submission. I've seen video. You are amazing, and when you get angry it's so pure and fierce.” Kate kissed Kara full on the mouth hot and deep. “It's hot, just as long as you aren't angry with me.”

Kara giggled. “Don't push me.”

Kate continued, “My style is to wait in the shadows, collect intel, bide my time, then I kick their asses. It's more investigative and less action. Both are needed. You fight the forces of nature and powerful baddies as a heavy hitter, and I fight organized crime and shadowy criminals. It's done quietly and in the dark. I think we are a kind of yin and yang in a way. On the other hand if it works out, as my wife you could work if you wanted to or not. My family has a huge fortune. Its nice to be able to focus on Batwoman full time. After West Point didn't work out for me, I really found it hard to accept a second best career. Batwoman is a first choice for me. I was called to serve, and I am. What I do takes a lot of time and patience, I'm lucky I don't have to also try holding down a job. Hell, I can't even hold down a relationship with a woman. So to answer your question, no one is waiting for me other than my Dad and maybe team Bat. It's odd they haven't found us by now.”

Kara was very quiet. She turned and looked at Kate. “Somewhere in all of that did you ask me to marry you once we get out of here and the dust settles? ‘As my wife’, I believe were your exact words.”

“I really want to get married. I've always wanted to find a woman who wants to stick by me, build a life with me. I need someone who understands what I do. Who doesn't judge me, accepts me as I am. Someone willing to accept that Batwoman is first, relationship second. Not really Batwoman, I mean what she does. Fighting crime. It's what I do. It's me. Any relationship I have is secondary, and so far girls don't like it, and they leave me. I need someone who understands and accepts it, even expects it from me. A woman who will say, ‘What are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be out fighting crime at this hour?”

“Mmmmmm, I want that too. Someone who supports what Supergirl does and understands that she has to do it.” She looked down, “I’ve given up on finding someone. Maybe that's where I've gone wrong all this time, I should have been dating girls. You kiss so much better than the men I've dated, and Rao the sex is a hundred times better. You're amazing. I can't believe I've been missing out like this my whole life. I should be upset, or angry perhaps, that I'm imprisoned here, but these months with you have been the happiest of my life, and I wouldn't trade them for anything, which is saying a lot.”

Kate wrapped her arms around Kara. She frowned. _”Geeze, Supergirl's life must suck, if being trapped in this metal hole with me is the happiest she's ever been. Though I have to admit being this happy and content has been pretty fleeting in my life, but it's been there. Huh, unless . . .”_

Kate whispered past Kara's blonde hair into her ear. “Am I your first girl?”

“Yep”

“So you didn't even kiss girls in college because the boys liked it?”

“Nope”

“But you've dated men?”

“Well, I tried. How was I supposed to know how great women are? I've spent my life trying to fit in, to be normal, not to stand out, trying not to appear to be an alien. You realize I'm an alien from a distant planet?”

Kate feigned shock, “Oh My God, you are?” She paused and then spoke in a slow seductive tone, “I don't care how you got to be here in my arms or what part of the universe you’re from, I'm just thankful you are here, and since you appreciate my considerable skills why don't you pull these down for me?” She ran a finger under the waist of Kara’s pajamas. “I'm starving for a taste of you.”

_____________

Several months went past. They had binge watched Kara's entire DVD collection including all eleven seasons of “Shoot: The Continuing Adventures of Shaw and Root” which had the retro theme song from Laverne and Shirley, and the Netflix spinoff “The 2: Lexa and Clarke AU” which had the retro theme song from the Mary Tyler Moore show. Kara loved the retro theme songs which had started popping up in 2019 when the 1970s came back in style. She wished she had the remake of “The Love Boat” in her DVD collection. It was a comedy spoof of a Navy Aircraft carrier and featured couples of all genders and even a transgender captain. Maybe it was just as well that she didn't. It might have been a sore subject with Kate.

Kate had been working on some kind of paper project lately to pass the time. Kara didn't pay much attention. She had a 2000 piece jigsaw puzzle she was working on. However that evening over dinner Kate had some romantic surprises up her sleeve. She started by dimming the lights. Somehow she'd made a small candle and found a way to light it. It glowed softly in the dim light. Kara was impressed. “That's impressive.”

“I wanted to make tonight special.” 

Kate pulled a bouquet of paper flowers out from behind her back and handed them to Kara. 

“I hope you aren't allergic,” she teased.

Kara smiled wide in surprise. “I love flowers!” she exclaimed jumping up from the table to hug Kate with one hand while she held the flowers in the other. “This is so sweet of you.”

When Kara let her go, Kate produced a vase she had constructed. “I thought they'd be nice in this.”

Kara put the paper flowers in the pizza box vase and set them on the table, but not too near the candle. She smelled them, “Mmmmmm, my favorite kind of flowers, they smell like cheeseburgers.”

Kate grinned and spread out their dinner. Tonight it was spaghetti and meatballs. They dug in. “You know this reminds me of the restaurant scene from ‘Lady and The Tramp’. We just need an Italian chef to sing Bella Notte to us while playing an accordion.”

“Awe, I love that movie.”

Kate reached across the table and took Kara's hand in hers. “Your eyes look beautiful in the candle light.” 

Kara smiled.

“I love you Kara ZorEl. It's impossible not to love you. When we get out of here, and we will, will you marry me?”

Tears started to roll down Kara’s cheeks. She jumped up almost knocking the table over. Kate stood up just in time to catch her in both arms as she sprinted around the table to wrap herself around Kate. 

She was still crying when she looked into Kate's green eyes and said the magical words, “Yes, I would love to be your wife.”  
Kate held her tighter, and Kara cried some more. “Well then, as soon as we’re able we’ll get married.”

They were both so content together in the small metal containment room that they had given up thoughts of escape. It sounded good, but so much responsibility came with escape. Wouldn't one more day of bliss together be wonderful? They could worry about escape tomorrow. 

And so it was that their captors finally decided they were tame enough to try them in the zoo, with breakfast they were provided a brochure describing the zoo. They looked over the zoo brochure. It advertised daily performances and gave times for different showings. The glossy photos of the brochure were beautiful showing exotic flowers and lush green plants. Aquaman had a daily performance that was described very similar to a Seaworld show, though Seaworld never had a kraken and certainly had never summoned Cthulhu. 

Kate pointed to the third page, “Hey look, the huntress has a sharp shooting demonstration, and then a live action show where she battles poison ivy.”

Kara giggled, “I wonder if they will start having motorcycle racing now that they'll have both the huntress and you. What do you think? Drag racing or a road race?”

“Naw, I say we do extreme sports and jump our bikes while we do handstands on the handlebars and throw knives at exploding targets. I think I can take her. Besides keeping the bike repaired and tuned up would do me some good. A girls gotta have a hobby.”

“That sounds really exciting and fun. I wonder if they will let me have my powers back, or if I'm just going to be put on display. I miss flying, and reheating pizza would be so much easier with my laser vision.”

“You reheat pizza with your laser vision?”

“Sure. It's super handy for reheating almost anything, coffee, soup, thanksgiving turkey, and I never have to worry about a hot bath getting cold,” Kara explained. Kara got quiet. “Kate, I worry your feelings for me will change if I do get my powers back. I wouldn't hold it against you if they did. I mean I would be very sad, but it would be a huge change for us. It will almost be like I'm a different person entirely.”

Kate smiled warmly at Kara, “I will welcome Supergirl back with open arms and an open heart. We will deal with it as it comes. There will be a lot of changes once we get out of this room. I think our love can handle it. Life without you is unacceptable. I refuse to believe that your superpowers will be a problem. You're still the wonderful woman I love whether you can fly or not. Kara, you have my heart.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever get out of the holding tank? What's the Superhero zoo really like? Are the collectors sinister or just benevolent business men with a twist? Can our hero's escape?

The next morning they woke up in their bed, but in completely different surroundings. Kara was the first to speak, “They moved us. . .”

“. . .to my lair.” Kate was flabbergasted at what she saw, even the tree was here. She wondered if the computers worked. Her suit hung on its stand. The red wig standing out against the black suit. Kara's super suit hung on a wooden hanger alone on a free standing clothes rack.

A voice addressed them, “Ladies, we hope you enjoy your new living area. Miss Kane your apartment is below, and you'll find it furnished very much like you left it. Miss Danvers, you are no longer being dosed with kryptonite. Your powers should be returning as we speak. It's a beautiful sunny day, and I would encourage both of you to explore the grounds. Our collection is open to visitors every three days. This gives us time to reset everything before the next shows take place. Today is the first of 2 days off, so please walk around, explore, make friends. Everything is connected by tunnels. There is a commissary, where you'll be able to find all the essential food and items you need. As you've already discovered we do our best to fill special orders, so if you find something lacking let us know. We really do want your stay here to be a pleasant one. Also please wear your costumes when you are visible on the grounds. It's a rule we have.”

“So this is your batcave?”

“Yep, my dad held down the fort here while I ran missions. He was my anchor. I miss him so much, Kar.”

“Do you think he would have like me?”

Kate snorted, “The Major was always a sucker for a pretty girl. He'd a been crazy about you.”

“Like father, like daughter. Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.”

“We should suit up, go explore. Part of me wants to be spiteful and just sit here, but we've been cooped up for so long, I can't wait to get outside.”

Kate took Kara's hands in her’s and kissed her. Kara barely responded. “Babe, what's wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. She smiled. "I can feel my power increasing, once I get out in the sun I'll recharge. Until I get used to being at full power I have to be careful with you. I could hurt you so easily just trying to hold your hand. I need time to recalibrate. Going from months at human strength back to being able to fly 100 million tons into space is going to be an adjustment.”

Kara stepped over to her suit and started dressing. Kate did the same and soon they were looking their finest, red and blue next to red and black. Batwoman led the way outside. Golden yellow sunlight warmed their faces, and Kara smiled into it. 

Kara stood in the sun for the first time in months. Power poured into her body. She could feel it building. She stood arms outstretched to the sun, red cape waving in the cool breeze. 

Kate was not in love with the sun. She did most of her work at night, besides she was fair skinned and never tanned. She only burned. Her suit was black and bullet proof not really sun friendly attire, but the sun was the least of her worries. Now that they were being let out into the world, Kara might pull away. She might meet someone new. 

Supergirl was feeling her oats. For the first time in months she felt powerful. The urge to run and fly at top speed was pulling at her. There was no going back into that room with her beautiful red haired lover. If rejection was coming, it would come soon. A kiss now, right now, just in case this was the end seemed like a good idea. "Kate?"

"Hey."

"I feel so awesome right now!" She stepped up to Kate and kissed her, wrapping her arms around and pulling her in very gently. 

"Wow!"

Kara ran her fingers along Kate's cheek looking deeply into her bright green eyes. "I'm scared things will change between us. Kate, I love you."

The uncertainty in Supergirl's bright blue eyes as they searched hers for a sign was moving. "I'm feeling insecure too. We can't know the future, but at this moment, right now, I've never loved anyone more than I love you right now. Your eyes are a beautiful blue out here in the sun by the way." Batwoman kissed Supergirl open mouthed and intense. "and now I suddenly want to take you back inside," she smirked and winked. 

"We could barricade ourselves in, refuse to come out. Then nothing would have to change."

"I like your thinking. I can't say I've ever had a woman suggest she wanted me that exclusively. You're really feeding my ego. You'd do that, lock yourself in a room with me forever."

"If it meant you'd love me forever, yes. Yes, let's go right now Kate. We can go back inside. Forget all this exists. Please Kate, I love you more than I love the sun or my powers or escaping. I don't want anything to change."

Batwoman put her hands on Supergirl's shoulder. "It's very tempting, but it would be selfish of me to rob you of the things that make you, you. I'm not going to lock you away like Rapunzel. I think we should give this place a chance at least for a day. Do some reconnaissance. I can check out the close vicinity, and you can do the aerial reconnaissance. We can meet back up and talk about what we found. What do you say?"

Supergirl hung her head. 

The look on her face broke Kate's heart. She took her face in her hands. "This sad look. This is all over me? You love me so much that you are that scared of losing me? I'm that important to you?"

Kara looked her dead in the eye to make her point, "Yes Kate. You're that important to me. Yes, I'm scared I'll lose you."

"I'm not sure how you do it. You are gorgeous on the outside, but you are even prettier on the inside. Baby, I love you. You know I've had several long term relationships that didn't work out, but I still love them. I'm not going to stop loving you. It doesn't work that way. I can't stop. I don't fall out of love. It would be easier on me if I could. I still love Maggie and Renee just as much today as I did back when I was with them. We both need to have a little faith in each other, in our love."

She pulled Supergirl into her arms and squeezed her as tightly as she could. "You're not just a girl to me, not just Supergirl, you're _my_ girl."

"Now how about I stretch my legs with a run, and you stretch your wings? Do some of that recon I mentioned. I'll look for the commissary and tunnels. Get us something for lunch and dinner. I am secretly desperate to see you fly. I bet you look hot."

 

That made Supergirl brighten up a bit. "I'll be back soon." She gave Batwoman one last kiss and then took a couple of steps before rocketing into the sky." 

Batwoman watched her go. A voice behind her spoke, "Well now this is a first, pairing a Supergirl with a Batwoman. My My."

Batwoman spun around. "Catwoman?"

"Meow, I don't suppose I could get you to kiss me like you kissed her, ppppprrrrrrrr."

Batwoman shrugged it off. "That only works on Batman. So they got you too."

"Oh they have quite a collection. It's perrrrrrfectly delicious. They have almost everyone. Picking them up from different universes. Collecting us all here. Making us perform for their paying customers. Meow."

"They've had us locked up for months. I have no idea what they want from us."

"Nothing hard. It's fun really. A little boring. They never have had a Batwoman work out. They've paired you with the Huntress, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, at least three other girls. None of them have worked out. Prrrrrrrr."

"Where are they?"

"Dead, I suppose. We are all here because we died. Living on borrowed time. Let me ask you something." Cat woman got very close to Batwoman. "Do you love Supergirl? Really love her?"

Batwoman stiffened at how close Catwoman came. She never would understand what Bruce saw in her. "What does it matter to you?"

"Oh honey, it doesn't but contrary to the rumors I'm not cruel that's Cheeta. If you love her, and you want to keep her safe play the game. Do what they want. Otherwise you'll both disappear. hisss."

"I'll take it under advisement." Batwoman stuck out her hand.

Cat woman looked at it. "Meow,." She took her hand and said, "Selina."

"Kate. Care to give me the grand tour?"

"Pfft, Meow, you're a brave one. This way."

Catwoman led Batwoman on a tour of the facilities. Meanwhile Supergirl circled the globe. She didn't want to be gone long, so she accelerated past mach 20. What she saw with her supervision as she zig zagged over the continents was haunting and brought back bad memories of Krypton exploding. By the time she got back to the small emerald oasis they were imprisoned on she collapsed on the lush green lawn screaming in panic and anguish for Kate.

"KATE! KAAATE!"

It was impossible not to hear her. Everyone heard her and her cries rumbled through the ground making it tremble. Kate came on the run followed by Catwoman. Kate pulled up next to Kara huffing and puffing. Kara was on her hands and knees tears streaming from her eyes. Kate was sure she'd been injured. Catwoman caught up and both she and Kate fell to their knees trying to comprehend what was hurting Supergirl.  
"Kara what's wrong?"

"It's dead. It's all dead. Dead. The whole planet is dead." She beat the ground with her fists causing more tremors. 

Kate put a tentative hand on her back. "Kara."

 

Tear filled blue eyes turned to Kate. Trembling lips said, "Kate, it's horrible."

Kate wrapped her arms tightly around the blue super shirt. "I've got you. Concentrate on your breathing, in and out. Right here. Right now. We're ok. We're ok."

Kate looked at Selina. Selina was no help, "Meow, wow, I've only been to the edge of the grass. Makesssss ssssense. That's why they don't have us locked up. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

"So they snatch dead superheros and supervillians and imprison us on a dead planet, so we can perform in a silver suit like an old singer in Las Vegas."

"Meow, beats the alternative. I'm going to leave you girls to it. By the way, you are our first Supergirl. First super actually. I see your temper and emotional issues were not exaggerated." Catwoman shook her head and walked away.

Kate called after her, "Thank you for your help."

Supergirl seemed to be in a little better emotional state. "Babydoll, let's go back to the apartment. We both have a lot to tell each other. I'll make you lunch." She stood up and pulled Supergirl up with her. With an arm wrapped tightly around Kara, Kate headed back to the apartment.

Kara was shaking like a leaf and in no mood to eat. Kate sat her on the couch and held her. Talking into her ear she said, "If it isn't too much for you, I think you should take me to see. Clearly it's been very traumatic for you, and I think a small glimpse of it would be eye opening for me."

Kara's voice hitched as she spoke, "It's horrible. National City, Metropolis, Gotham all dead. This whole planet is dead." 

"So we're on Earth? Well, an Earth. Could be anywhere in time." Kate kissed Kara softly on her cheek. "What's our position?"

Kara barked out a small frustrated laugh. "You're as bad as my sister Alex with the military lingo, and always following the SOP." She leaned into Kate. "I think I like it."

"We are imprisoned by enemy combatants. Any intel we can obtain will help us to better understand our position, the enemy, and give us insight into ways to resist. We should attempt to escape if given an opportunity."

"There is nowhere to escape to unless we go off world. Also I don't think our captors qualify as enemy combatants. They run a circus from what I could see from the air. We should be dead. We were dead. Kate we were as dead as this planet. I'm not saying escape isn't an option, but maybe it's not the best option. I'm saying maybe our situation is different than your assessment. What's keeping them from plunging a kryptonite harpoon straight through me? Nothing but the hope of cooperation. If we don't cooperate why keep us?"

"Doesn't that make us slaves?"

"Maybe but we have a choice. We can go back to being dead. 

"So you see this as a second chance at life?"

"I see this as a real chance at love." Kara held Kate's hand.

"Ouch," Kate cringed as her girlfriend forgot her strength.

"Oh God. I am so sorry. Is it broken? Let me see."

"No, it's not broken, but your hand is like a vice."

Kara hung her head, another ruined romantic moment. _and so it begins, the end._

Kate leaned over, brushing strands of blonde hair out of her way, and kissed her temple. "I am ok. No injury. Let's try it again."

Kate held out her hand. Kara hesitated and then very gingerly put her hand in Kates. 

"Maybe I should let you do the squeezing."

"Maybe give yourself time to adjust? You've had quite the day, and it's barely noon. I say we eat." Batwoman went to the refrigerator and pulled out some peaches. She set a large Pyrex measuring pitcher in the microwave to boil water for Ramen. The door clicked closed. The beep of the buttons broke the silence. 

Batwoman talked as she peeled and sliced the peaches. "As soon as you left, Catwoman stepped out of hiding and as hard as it still is for me to believe, she showed me around and gave me some advice."

"Catwoman?"

"Yep, Selina, her name is Selina."

"She says you are the first Super they’ve had. Says I'm the fifth Batwoman. Apparently I don't work out very well here, but they keep trying."

Once the peaches were sliced, she divided them between two bowls adding a little milk and sugar. She set one in front of Kara. "She thinks the other Batwomen are dead. She asked me if I loved you and urged me to play the game here for your sake."

"What? So if you don't play along, they target me?"

"No, I think they zero us both out as a loss and start over. This is a business."

"Kate, maybe it's not such a bad deal. They can't exactly walk up to someone and say, 'Soon you'll be dead. Come perform in our circus and live.' So they grabbed us and hope we appreciate the opportunity."

"You sound like Selina."

Kara's peaches were gone by the time Kate served the ramen. They chatted over their noodles. "This is by far the most bizarre thing that has happened to me. I have had a way not normal life, but this takes the cake. However I’m a survivor and a thriver. You want to know what opportunity I see here?"

"Sure"

"It's my best chance at love. We would have never dated in our past lives, but now I can't imagine my life without you. If being part of this cracked circus means I can stay with you then I'm in."

Kate rose and walked around the table. She kissed Kara hard. Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in. After a little while she broke the kiss and asked, "I'm your best chance at love?"

Kara reached her hand up and placed it gently on Kate's cheek. "Yes. Rao Kate. I loved Cat so much, and when the heart attack took her, I thought I could never be happy again. It was like all the joy in the world died with her. When I woke up here in the dark, I thought I was dead. I hoped I was dead. Then there was your voice, then your touch. You spoke up for me, and then your green eyes met mine when the lights came on. I was so sick and in so much pain, and you were so kind. My heart did what I thought was impossible, it found the strength to love again.”

Kara's words were so pure. Kate's ears picked up the sound, and they were interpreted by her brain, but it was her heart that actually heard them. Her hand wrapped around Kara's wrist and pulled her hand away from her cheek straight to her lips. Several tender kisses later, she pulled that much loved hand close to her heart. Looking into searching blue eyes she said, "I'll play along, but I don't trust this. I'm going to see what more I can find out, but I will go with it until I learn something that changes my mind. I want you too, blue eyes, so much."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne pays Kate Kane a visit.

Steam rolled out of the pan as Catwoman checked on the spaghetti sauce. She gave it a quick stir and replaced the lid. "Bruce, you should go introduce yourself to the new Batwoman after dinner."

"Why? She'll just disappear like the others. Why bother? What's the longest one has lasted, 30 days? I will go get acquainted with her on day 31."

"Meow, Bruuuce. She needs guidance, besides you haven't seen who they hooked her up with this time or how they look at each other. I think the Batwoman is going to be sticking around."

"Who's her partner?"

"Supergirl"

"Supergirl? We haven't had a super before."

"No, we haven't. You should see this Kate. All eyes on the blonde flying cheerleader. She's hot. They are hot together. Though the Supergirl seems emotionally unstable. I'm not sure that's going to work here."

"Emotionally unstable?"

"Yes, she flipped out today, bawling and crying, making the ground shake. She says this planet is dead, and she took it spectacularly poorly.

"A dead Earth? That makes sense. So that's where we are, Earth. Now which Earth, and when are we? I think I will introduce myself to both of them after dinner."

"Perrrrrfect."

____________

"Knock, knock"

Kate and Kara were hugged up on the couch taking a nap when they were rudely awakened by a knock on their door. 

Kate got up to answer it, but Kara grabbed her hand and stopped her. She stared at the door. "Oh, It's just Batman." She let go of Kate's hand.

Kate wrenched the door open and Batman said, "Hello Kate."

She waved him in. "I know you aren't my Bruce Wayne, but it's so good to see you. I have so many questions." 

"That's what Catwoman told me. She's hopeful that you'll be sticking around."

"Supergirl meet Batman."

Kara stuck out a hand to shake, "Call me, Kara."

"Bruce Wayne"

Kara laughed a little, "It makes so much sense that you're Batman. All that equipment needs heavy funding. I always wondered how you paid for it. I struggled just to earn enough to feed myself."

 

Bruce looked at her oddly. Kate piped up, "She eats mass quantities. She's from France."

"I'm not from France. I'm from Krypton."

Bruce smirked, and Kate waved everyone into the living room to sit and talk.

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten years."

"Ten Years!"

"Is it that shocking? Aquaman has been here the longest, 14 years."

"Aquaman, huh."

"Yes, he is the main attraction, has the whole sea world show and then summons Cthulhu for his finale. It's spectacular destruction. We all fight, driving Cthulhu back into the sea. It's a living." Batman shrugged his shoulders.

"We all, who else is here?"

Aquaman and Mera, Catwoman and myself, Electra and the Flash, it might be easier to say who isn't here. We have no Superman, no Wonder Woman, no Huntress, no Batgirl, and no Robin. It looks like the two of you will be the first aerial act.

"Aerial?"

"Yes, Kara you fly. I'm sure Kate's athletic ability combined with your speed and strength will make for a wonderful show."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven, in which Kate Kane finds out the shocking truth of what did happen to all the stubborn Batwomen who refused to cooperate.

Following quietly, unseen in the shadows Batwoman watched as another group of aliens entered the elevators, eight this time.This was the third group she had followed. This group had led her to the elevators. They were animated as they squealed and popped their language. They appeared excited to be here, anticipating something.

There was a door leading down a dark staircase. _”Might as well take the stairs.”_ She leaped down the stairs, black and red cape streaming behind her. She decided to go to the bottom and work her way back up. Cautiously she opened the door at the bottom and peaked out. There was some dim lighting down the long hallway. It bent, wrapping around in a long arcing curve. There were plenty of doors along the inside of it. Jail cell doors from the look of them with small barred window and a slot for a food tray or to attach handcuffs in each metal door. 

The first few cells she encountered were empty. Inside the cells the opposite wall had an identical door. The rooms were surprisingly large approximately 10 x 10 sporting bathing and toilet facilities and a cot. The next cell she looked into was occupied by a sleeping woman with long dark hair. She appeared injured, a large cast encased her left arm. 

”Pssst,” Batwoman tried to quietly get her attention. ”Pssst.” The woman stirred and then opened her eyes looking around her room.

 _”Oh My God, it's The Huntress,”_ Batwoman thought. “Pssst,” a little louder this time. The Huntress got up and stood leaning against the wall by the door where Batwoman stood. 

“Who’s there?”

“Batwoman.”

“Which one?”

“Ummm, you could say I'm the newest one. I snuck down from the surface.”

“You need to go back up and stop sneaking around. Pretend you were never down here. Forget about us and this place,” her voice sounded desperate as she urged Batwoman to flee.

“You know I can’t. What’s going on here?”

“Gladiator games. Gambling. It's fight night. They’re gathering a big crowd in the arena above us. Now get out of here before they catch you and make you the main attraction. Don't you have a girlfriend to protect.”

“I do, but I will find someway to get you out.”

“No, it's too late for us, too dangerous for you. Where would we go? Where would we hide? When would we hide? Go back to the surface and forget what you saw here. Give them a fancy circus act for their zoo. Don't make the mistakes we did. Don't be stubborn.”

A nearby door clanged open making a loud noise. The Huntress turned urging Batwoman to hide, but she was already gone.

The next stair flight up emptied out under the stadium seating in the arena. There were vendors selling memorabilia and food. Strange alphabets and symbols targeted different species. Kate eased the door closed and took to the stairs again. She finally found a vantage point high in the ceiling where she could observe the proceedings hidden in darkness. 

The oval shaped stadium was really filling up. Aliens of all kinds looked for their seats. Each seat had a small computer monitor and shelf in front of it. It reminded Kate of a dinner theater. Steep seating allowed for a good view. A loud klaxon sounded, and the audience began taking their seats in earnest.

The monitors all lit up, and she realized this was how the gambling must be done. She murmured to herself, “Clever. Monitors to customize the announcements for each species in their language. Probably how they place bets and order food.”

Soon another klaxon sounded and a group of people entered the arena. They ran a lap around the arena, and then stopped. Some stood brooding, some fierce, others used the time to stretch and warm up. Kate saw three Batwomen, a Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, and several others. Each monitor focused on each hero for a few seconds. Showing them up close from head to toe. 

All the heros except Robin went back inside. Robin stood in the center of the ring. He raised an arm in the air and actually appeared to be waving to the crowd. With a flourish of his yellow cape, he spun and made several poses looking like an arrogant little peacock in his red and green costume. Batwoman couldn't help but be amused. She remembered Dick Grayson as a care worn, old man. This younger version was energetic and full of himself. He came from a show business family, and it showed.

Suddenly, a large door groaned open. The crowd cheered wildly as three Jurassic size dragonflies flew into the arena. The great flies buzzed around randomly until one caught sight of Robin with its huge prismatic eyes. It raced at him with speed, it's head easily three times his height. Robin swirled his bat rope into a huge loop and slung it over his head like a lasso. As the lasso landed around the dragonfly’s head, he sprang up and swung onto its back. Robin always had incredible balance, but Batwoman's heart was in her throat as she saw the young hero riding the back of the Jurassic fly. He couldn't have been more than 19 years old.

He left his batrope, and did cartwheels to the back of the dragonflies thorax. Standing there, his costume was flashy, red and green, as the great yellow cape billowed and flowed behind him. He ran and executed a perfect double twisting, double back tumbling run. Sliding onto his knees at the end he gathered up the rope; and, with a great, heaving theatrical tug, he popped the head off. It fell free, bouncing and rolling in the dirt, looking like a misshapen disco ball. The headless body crashed into the ground as The Boy Wonder tucked and rolled off its back into the dirt ahead of it. He bowed to the audience and waved. The crowd made a lot of noise. Kate supposed it might be a combination of cheering and booing. The computer screens flashed and scrolled words as the aliens pressed on the touch screens.

Robin sprang up just as the other two dragonflies targeted him. He rolled away as one dove and tried to grab him in its long legs. The bat rope zipped out of his hands, this time, with a bat-a-rang attached. It looped around and around the long exoskeleton clad legs. Robin held tight and was yanked off his feet and into the air. The dragonfly rose higher and higher. He clung to the rope his face contorted with fear. The third dragonfly tried to pluck him out of the air with its mandibles. It was out of luck. The Boy Wonder wrapped his legs in the bat rope and hung upside down. He looped the trailing end of the rope around the dragonfly’s head making a head severing U out of it. After a bit of sawing, off popped the large iridescent head. The crowd roared.

The monitors all showed colorful words and icons, and audience members pressed on the screens placing their bets as the action continued.

Robin dangled upside down, seemingly helpless, under the last living Jurassic dragonfly. It soared high into the ceiling above the arena. Batwoman wanted to spring out of hiding to help this young Robin. She held herself back even as the dragonfly came near to her hiding place. Suddenly it crashed to a stop in the air hitting an invisible containment wall. The impact killed the huge insect mashing its eyes.

Robin was left to fall eighty feet to the arena floor desperately trying to slowing his descent with his cape. He hit hard, barely missing being crushed by the falling dragonfly, and didn't immediately spring back up after his tuck and roll. He struggled to his feet waving to the noisy crowd, dusted some of the dirt off his suit, and then jogged away through an open door. 

The next matchup started with a cage being raised up from a trap door in the center of the ring. A dark haired woman was deposited on the dirt. A giant strawberry had been fastened with a net over her torso. Clearly the collectors were going back in time often. Somewhere they had to have a very busy operation to support what Kate was seeing. She whispered to herself, “I wonder if they always do Jurassic themed events or if this is just the flavor of the week.” The large doors groaned open again; and, two, ten ton herbivore dinosaurs came lumbering into the arena. Their jaws were beaks that had razor sharp metal attachments. Batwoman heard a faint, “Great Hera!” 

Suddenly, she was startled by a “Meow” spoken very close to her ear. She whipped her head around to find Catwoman perched beside her. Quietly Catwoman said, “They starve all the animals. Makesssss them ravenous. Oh, here comessssss her Batwoman to the rescue.”

Batwoman turned her eyes back to the arena. Her red haired counterpart was racing toward a herbivore on the back of a triceratops, red wig and cape flowing behind her. It was saddled, and she clutched the reins as she urged it on. The triceratops collided with the herbivore driving it's horns deep into its flank. Batwoman leapt onto the thrashing herbivore's head. It slashed at her with its metal beak cropping a triangle out of her cape. She drove a spear deep into one of its eyes. It continued to thrash. “Die, damn you,” she screamed in frustration. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman ran at top speed across the arena still encased in the strawberry with the second herbivore pursuing, metal clad jaws clanging. The Batwoman in the arena was quickly back on the triceratops charging across the arena floor as the Batwoman hiding in the ceiling turned to ask Catwoman for details. 

“I see they’re not dead.”

“No, they are still purrrrrforming. It's rrrrare one dies but injuries are frequent. Kate, you have choice and freedom of movement above grrrrrround. Down here there is no choice. It's purrrfectly awful.”

“There has to be a way to help them.”

“I used to think that too. I've been sneaking down here for a long time. Neverrrr found a way.” She handed Kate a bag of Lay’s potato chips and a coke. “Watch the show. It can get rrrrrreally exciting.” 

_________


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate returns home to a very worried Kara to take her lumps. Plenty of comforting is required.

Kate had been gone much longer than she had intended. It was past midnight when she and Catwoman snuck back to the surface. The arena battles had been intense and exciting. Several heros had been injured, but as Catwoman had said no one had died. The collectors had a mechanism built into the games to rescue heros who ran into difficulty. 

Once a hero had completed their battle, they were free to assist other heros if the collectors allowed it. The hero who was first up was on their own. First battles were usually dramatic but not very dangerous, giving the hero a good chance for solo success. As the games progressed the match ups became more difficult, and help was allowed if a hero got in over their head. A live video of the holding pen was fed to a large TV screen. The angst on the faces of the penned up heros added to the excitement. When someone got in trouble in a fight, they banged on the door and screamed begging to be allowed to help. Sometimes this went on for minutes as the collectors allowed a desperate struggle to continue in the arena. 

 

Tonight, Nightwing and Hawkman had gotten into trouble fighting a T Rex. The giant Jurassic size yellow jackets that were added to make it more exciting had swarmed Hawkman. He lay unconscious and swelling in the dirt. Nightwing had an injured shoulder and couldn't do much more than distract the T Rex. He jogged and dodged keeping its attention on him. His friends in the holding pen were lit with fury as they begged to be allowed to help. After some long minutes, when Nightwing was nearing collapse from exhaustion and had had several close calls, the door was finally opened. His rescuers burst onto the arena floor full of adrenaline. In a few minutes the T Rex was tied. It's large legs bound with Robin’s batrope. As several stood guard over Hawkman and Nightwing, the large stinging yellow jackets were brought down one by one by the Batwoman who had the spear from earlier. She hurled it like a javelin. Kate was impressed.

 

At the very end of the show, all the uninjured heroes fought one final group battle as the climax. It was always epic and extreme. They'd learned to fight well as a team over the years, and it made for some very exciting assists. 

All that was over now and Kate dreaded Kara's reaction. Kate had just snuck off. “Babe, I'm going for a run.” She had meant it at the time and intended to return, then she’d noticed a woman slipping behind a wall and followed. As the door closed, she made an impressive dive and managed to get a few fingers in the opening. Stifling the squeal from the pain of pinched fingers was hard. She lay on the path, fingers jammed into the crack of the door and waited. After a few minutes she slowly entered the door. It wasn't locked from the inside, so she didn't bother to prop it open. That had been noonish then, and now it was after midnight. It was things like this that had deep sixed her relationships with Maggie Sawyer and Renee Montoya.

Standing for a moment outside their door, she decided there was no point to putting it off. “Take your lumps.” She turned the knob and stepped inside.

Supergirl paced in the kitchen, tears flowing down her cheeks, wondering if she'd ever see Kate again. As the hours wore on she'd gone through a lot of changes. At first she had refused to worry, then she'd gone looking, and even stopped to ask Catwoman if she'd seen Kate. Catwoman was concerned and promised to keep an eye out for Kate. Kara liked her. She was really sexy too for an older woman. As the evening wore on Kara imagined all sorts of horrible scenarios. Most of them involving finding Kate dead.

When Kate stepped into the apartment, Kara let out a cry and engulfed her in her arms. The tears kept flowing, and Batwoman had her arms full trying to console her worried lover. “Baby, I'm ok. I'm sorry I was gone so long. It couldn't be helped.” Kate placed small, comforting kisses all over Kara's face. They were quite a sight. Beautiful blonde Supergirl dressed in blue with her red, flowing cape being kissed by the tall, pale Batwoman, masked, with a flowing red wig and black costume with the red lining of her cape peeking out.

Kara calmed down and listened to Kate who suggested the remove their super suits and get into some comfortable pajamas. Soon they were snuggled on the couch, and Kate told Kara everything including how Catwoman had found her. Kara smiled to hear it, “I talked to her today, when I was looking for you. She must have gone looking herself. Not much of a criminal that one.”

Kate smiled thinking about how Selina had brought snacks, “No, she doesn't seem the criminal type does she?”

Once Kate's amazing story had been told and Kara had quizzed her asking several questions, Kate changed the subject. “Baby, are you angry?”

“No, I was very worried, but no I don't feel angry. I don't like that you were sneaking around into secret areas, but I understand why you did it.”

Relief flooded over Kate, “I've lost girlfriends over stunts like this. I worry.”

Smiling mischievously Kara said, “Next time it might be the reverse. Maybe I'll disappear on a mission, and you'll be left worrying. Things come up, and we won't always be able to leave a note. Do you think the collectors know you went exploring?”

“I've been thinking about that, and yes, yes I'm sure they are watching our every move. I think the woman was planted to lead me down there.”

“Why?”

“So I would understand what's at stake. It's helped convince me that you are right about cooperating. Maybe someday we will find a way out, they have to know we won't stop looking, but for now cooperating gives us more freedom and better living conditions. If all these superheroes and super criminals haven't found a way out in all these years then it may take us years to find a way. I'm going to relax and try to enjoy it here.”

Kara was very glad to hear it, and so we're the collectors. They'd wanted a Batwoman for their zoo for so long; and finally, maybe, they’d hit on the right combination to make her cooperate. Collecting Supergirl had been taking a chance, with her great power; but it was paying off. 

“Babydoll, it's late. Let's go to bed,” Kate suggested. She stood and offered her hand to Kara.

Soon they were in bed. The soft mattress and cool sheets felt good. Kate kissed Kara very softly and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. The kiss grew a little more heated, and Kate's long pale fingers slipped into the waistband of Kara's boyshorts. 

Kate tried to breathe. “God, you take my breath away.” He fingers found their way into soft blonde covered folds. Kara sucked in air at the contact and her breathing became heavier, deeper.

She moaned and rolled onto her back. Kara lay beside her, softly kissing her, one arm around her back. It didn't take much this time to make Kara climax. A well timed whisper of, “Kara, I love you.” Pushed her over the edge. She rolled into Kate and relaxed into her loving arms. Soon both women were asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the show begin! Kate and Kara enjoy the spectacle.

Today was show day. Finally Kate and Kara would see what sort of show the collectors were producing. First up were Batman and Catwoman. They performed in a dark, mock city complete with alleys and some of Catwoman's pet cats. Spotlights followed them so it was obvious where the action was.

Batman stood silhouetted on top of the tallest building. Catwoman could be seen climbing out of a window with a sack of ill gotten gains. A pearl necklace hung out of the neck of the bag. She scaled the wall and sprang up onto the roof.

A very deep, “Hold it right there Catwoman,” greeted her ears.

Batman swung across the alley on his bat rope landing near her. They both cast long shadows.

Catwoman looked desperately around her. The only place to go besides down was a ten foot jump across an alley to the next building. She sprinted for the edge and leapt easily across onto the roof of the next building. Batman was right behind her in pursuit. She ran for the opposite end of the roof trying to escape, but a bat bolo wrapped around her ankles, and she fell flat onto her face.

Suddenly a spotlight lit them, and Batman held Catwoman in his arms. His deep voice could be heard full of regret, “I have to turn you into the authorities.”

Catwoman kissed him, and tears could be seen running down Batman’s face. He bundled her up into his arms and carried her to the edge of the roof. The Batcopter hovered over them dropping down a line. Batman grabbed it, and he was lifted into the air with Catwoman still in his arms. He struck a dramatic pose that looked very Batman like in the spotlight. Suddenly Catwoman squirmed out of his arms and dropped onto the building. She quickly went over the side and was gone. The spotlight stopped following her. Batman made a show of pursuing her, but she had gotten away.

There was no applause. The spectators could not be seen. Through a trick the collectors had mastered, it was possible to see into a universe while not being visible, very much like being a ghost. Unseen by the superheros, spectators freely walked the grounds and watched the shows. 

The Huntress was up next. She raced through the dark, mock Gotham on her motorcycle. There were several exciting jumps that impressed Batwoman. As she sped through the race course she did some fancy target shooting with her crossbow. The bolts were tracer rounds, which made them easy for the spectators to follow. The race ended suddenly as The Huntress flung herself into the air landing in front of some men wearing ski masks and carrying pipes and chains. 

The Huntress produced a fighting staff and for several minutes made a good show of fighting the masked men. Kara counted six men. “Six on one.” She smiled in approval.

Kate spoke, “I just hope she is up for sharing the spotlight. Racing her through that course would be a lot of fun. Team fighting could be more interesting visually also.”

 

“Who is that?” Kara pointed at the latest performer. A green teenager had taken over from The Huntress. He stood alone on a large concrete court. 

“No idea,” Kate responded. 

Kara squealed in delight and shock when he began transforming into an array of different people and creatures. He performed several feats of strength as a gorilla and then as T rex. 

“Well, he certainly enjoys showing off. Look at the big smile on his face,” Kate observed.

Kate and Kara watched several more shows before the finale. Aquaman was the big attraction. He kept an aquarium of smaller sea creatures that was very popular. The larger sentient creatures were free to roam the sea. It was a dead sea, but they were free to swim about as they pleased. Most stayed close to shore because they didn't want to miss feeding time.

Aquaman started slowly commanding fish and sea mammals in a sort of water ballet performance. His trident flashed dramatically in his fist almost like an orchestra conductor. It was like a kaleidoscope of movement and color. Finally hitting a crescendo as they all jumped flipping into the air. Kara was impressed and clapped enthusiastically from her seat on the lawn. Kate stood tall leaning against a tree arms crossed trying not to look impressed. After a few iterations along a similar theme, that included whales, as the size of the performers increased. It was time for the big finale. A voice boomed out, “Release the Kraken!” 

For a time nothing happened. There was a slight disturbance in the water then it began to boil. The kraken wrapped itself around the prop ship that was placed there for that purpose. The ship was pulled under, and Aquaman could be seen rescuing the people who had been on the ship. Finally the tentacles of the kraken grabbed Aquaman and drug him under the water. Various superheros came, seemingly from nowhere, and attacked trying to help. The battle was furious and whipped up the water. Kara and Kate were sitting in the splash zone, and Kara giggled in delight as they were soaked. Finally Aquaman could be seen raising his trident. A massive boil of water rose up in the distance. A hideous green monster rose from the depths. It was more terrible than words could describe. Aquaman had summoned Cthulhu.

The kraken suddenly disappeared, apparently in great fear of Cthulhu, and the super heroes all assembled on the breakwall for the curtain call. Cthulhu sank back down into his eternal slumber waiting to be awoke for the next show. Everyone took a bow and that was it. The show was over.

Kate and Kara looked at each other. It had been quite an afternoon. All the shows were different, but they contained elements of drama and action showcasing the special abilities of each hero or villain. There was no air show. “Kara, I can see how we could fit into the show, some feats of strength, laser vision, freeze breath, and aerial acrobatics. I'm not crazy about the dramatic element though.”

“I have an idea for that. I don't think you'll like it,” Kara smiled mischievously at Kate


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Kara and Kate put together a performance and work out some insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for your kudos and comments. They mean so much.

Today was show day. Finally Kate and Kara would see what sort of show the collectors were producing. First up were Batman and Catwoman. They performed in a dark, mock city complete with alleys and some of Catwoman's pet cats. Spotlights followed them so it was obvious where the action was.

Batman stood silhouetted on top of the tallest building. Catwoman could be seen climbing out of a window with a sack of ill gotten gains. A pearl necklace hung out of the neck of the bag. She scaled the wall and sprang up onto the roof.

A very deep, “Hold it right there Catwoman,” greeted her ears.

Batman swung across the alley on his bat rope landing near her. They both cast long shadows.

Catwoman looked desperately around her. The only place to go besides down was a ten foot jump across an alley to the next building. She sprinted for the edge and leapt easily across onto the roof of the next building. Batman was right behind her in pursuit. She ran for the opposite end of the roof trying to escape, but a bat bolo wrapped around her ankles, and she fell flat onto her face.

Suddenly a spotlight lit them, and Batman held Catwoman in his arms. His deep voice could be heard full of regret, “I have to turn you into the authorities.”

Catwoman kissed him, and tears could be seen running down Batman’s face. He bundled her up into his arms and carried her to the edge of the roof. The Batcopter hovered over them dropping down a line. Batman grabbed it, and he was lifted into the air with Catwoman still in his arms. He struck a dramatic pose that looked very Batman like in the spotlight. Suddenly Catwoman squirmed out of his arms and dropped onto the building. She quickly went over the side and was gone. The spotlight stopped following her. Batman made a show of pursuing her, but she had gotten away.

There was no applause. The spectators could not be seen. Through a trick the collectors had mastered, it was possible to see into a universe while not being visible, very much like being a ghost. Unseen by the superheros, spectators freely walked the grounds and watched the shows. 

The Huntress was up next. She raced through the dark, mock Gotham on her motorcycle. There were several exciting jumps that impressed Batwoman. As she sped through the race course she did some fancy target shooting with her crossbow. The bolts were tracer rounds, which made them easy for the spectators to follow. The race ended suddenly as The Huntress flung herself into the air landing in front of some men wearing ski masks and carrying pipes and chains. 

The Huntress produced a fighting staff and for several minutes made a good show of fighting the masked men. Kara counted six men. “Six on one.” She smiled in approval.

Kate spoke, “I just hope she is up for sharing the spotlight. Racing her through that course would be a lot of fun. Team fighting could be more interesting visually also.”

 

“Who is that?” Kara pointed at the latest performer. A green teenager had taken over from The Huntress. He stood alone on a large concrete court. 

“No idea,” Kate responded. 

Kara squealed in delight and shock when he began transforming into an array of different people and creatures. He performed several feats of strength as a gorilla and then as T rex. 

“Well, he certainly enjoys showing off. Look at the big smile on his face,” Kate observed.

Kate and Kara watched several more shows before the finale. Aquaman was the big attraction. He kept an aquarium of smaller sea creatures that was very popular. The larger sentient creatures were free to roam the sea. It was a dead sea, but they were free to swim about as they pleased. Most stayed close to shore because they didn't want to miss feeding time.

Aquaman started slowly commanding fish and sea mammals in a sort of water ballet performance. His trident flashed dramatically in his fist almost like an orchestra conductor. It was like a kaleidoscope of movement and color. Finally hitting a crescendo as they all jumped flipping into the air. Kara was impressed and clapped enthusiastically from her seat on the lawn. Kate stood tall leaning against a tree arms crossed trying not to look impressed. After a few iterations along a similar theme, that included whales, as the size of the performers increased. It was time for the big finale. A voice boomed out, “Release the Kraken!” 

For a time nothing happened. There was a slight disturbance in the water then it began to boil. The kraken wrapped itself around the prop ship that was placed there for that purpose. The ship was pulled under, and Aquaman could be seen rescuing the people who had been on the ship. Finally the tentacles of the kraken grabbed Aquaman and drug him under the water. Various superheros came, seemingly from nowhere, and attacked trying to help. The battle was furious and whipped up the water. Kara and Kate were sitting in the splash zone, and Kara giggled in delight as they were soaked. Finally Aquaman could be seen raising his trident. A massive boil of water rose up in the distance. A hideous green monster rose from the depths. It was more terrible than words could describe. Aquaman had summoned Cthulhu.

The kraken suddenly disappeared, apparently in great fear of Cthulhu, and the super heroes all assembled on the breakwall for the curtain call. Cthulhu sank back down into his eternal slumber waiting to be awoke for the next show. Everyone took a bow and that was it. The show was over.

Kate and Kara looked at each other. It had been quite an afternoon. All the shows were different, but they contained elements of drama and action showcasing the special abilities of each hero or villain. There was no air show. “Kara, I can see how we could fit into the show, some feats of strength, laser vision, freeze breath, and aerial acrobatics. I'm not crazy about the dramatic element though.”

“I have an idea for that. I don't think you'll like it,” Kara smiled mischievously at Kate.

___________

 

The collectors had a lot of suggestions for Kate and Kara. They were provided with an animated cartoon of the show ideas the collectors had. Kate was along for the ride, so she offered no opinion. Kara though was very vocal. “You call this a performance? I don't even break the sound barrier. Everyone loves a big sonic boom or two. How is this light weight lifting showcasing anything? I flew, FLEW, 100,000 million ton Fort Rozz into space. Lifting a car? Really?”

Her comments were met with silence from the collectors.

“Kara, what does it matter? We give them what they want. Life is good.”

“It matters on so many levels, Miss ‘I'm just along for the ride until something better comes along’. These collectors need to make money. What happens to us if their little operation here goes bankrupt? We need shows that will bring crowds. They want to see exciting, unbelievable feats.” Kara left the apartment with her words still hanging in the air.

“ ‘Until something better comes along,’ what does that mean?” Kate mumbled. She walked outside hoping to find Kara. Best to nip these sorts of things in the bud. She'd let things like this go in the past and regretted it later.

Supergirl wasn't far. She was working her frustration out on a boulder, melting it with heat vision and crumbling it in her hands.

Kate had heard of women throwing hot grits, hot oatmeal, and grease at their mates, but lava? Kate could wait until she cooled down to talk to her.

Kara finally ran out of steam. There was a sand pile where the Boulder had been. She looked at the sand. “I should take up glassblowing as a hobby.” The snicker from behind her spun her around.

Batwoman was once again leaning against a tree, arms crossed. “Baby, I think that’s a great idea. I'm not sure where all this frustration is coming from, but I want to talk it out with you. What did you mean by ‘until something better comes along?”

Supergirl looked away. 

Kate stayed silent.

Finally Kara spoke, “If we weren't here, you wouldn't be with me. Once you find a way out of here, you'll be off to something better, someone better.”

“I am not trying to leave here.”

“I'm not stupid. I know you leave and go sneaking around.”

Kate stepped up to Kara, thankful she was a little taller. Supergirl at full strength was formidable and intimidating. “I am sneaking around. I am not looking for the way out. I just want to know more about this place. See what the collectors don't want us to see. I'm still collecting intel on our position, nothing more. I love you. You are my something better.”

Kara folded her arms across her chest. 

“I'm not showbiz material. I will support whatever we do, but I'm no drama student. Point me and shoot me.”

Kara giggled, “That might be arranged. I could assemble a firing squad.” She smacked a kiss on Kate's lips. “I need something dramatic looking to lift like an aircraft carrier. I need something to burn and freeze. I was thinking the sea water.”

“Make me a giant frozen water spiral to ski down,” Kate laughed.

“Well, I'm no Elsa or Dairy Queen but that sounds dramatic, unusual, maybe a ski jump. I could freeze a wall of water and melt my name in it or burn designs.”

“Kate come fly with me,” Kara held out her hand, palm up, inviting.

___________

They were quite a sight in the air, Batwoman clutched below Supergirl. Kara enjoyed soaring above the oasis they called home holding her girl in her arms. Kate took advantage of the chance to do aerial recon. She noticed the barren earth stretching out in the distance. Their oasis was big, maybe three klicks by three klicks and round. It looked so lush and green, well kept and park like. 

Kara hovered out over the harbor area where Aquaman performed. Kate was all eyes. She took in everything. How the land lay from up here, the groups of buildings. “Can you take us up higher?” she asked Kara.

“Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our ascent,” Kara teased.

It was a sad sight. Kara did not exaggerate when she said everything was dead. There was not a living thing to be seen just bare earth. The oasis was a beautiful green spot in a sea of brown boarded by the blue sea. “Ok, I've seen enough from here for now.”

“Good now why don't you climb up and stand on my back.”

“What?!”

“Wingwalking. Don't worry. I won't let you fall.” Kara tilted horizontal and floated in place waiting for Batwoman to make a move.

“Ok, wingwalking. I think we need a rope. Something for me to hold while you accelerate.” Kate said as she swung up onto Kara's back.

Supergirl was oddly solid and steady. Kate had no trouble standing. “Kate use your batrope around me to hang on.”

Kate looped her rope and lassoed it around her. “I'm going to fly us around. Hang on.”

After a short time Kate was pretty comfortable. Kara circled the oasis as Kate tried handstands and flips. “Flip me way up into the air, and I'll land on your back. Grab my hands here I come.” Kate ran up Kara's cape, planting her red boot hard between her shoulders, she flipped and half turned catching Kara's hands. Kara flipped her high into the air. Kate yelled as she flipped and twisted. Kara panicked. She'd thrown Kate much too high into the air. Kara waited stiff and fearful. Kate completely missed landing on her back by ten feet. “Wooooooo,” is what Kara heard as Batwoman fell past her at high velocity. Panicked, Kara swooped down and caught her holding her close.

“Woooo Hoooo, My God! What a rush. Wow!” Kate was excited and happy, and Kara was confused for a minute. “Let's try it again. I didn't open up soon enough to target you for landing, and I'm not used to landing on a moving object. I've landed on moving vehicles before, but they make a bigger target. I just need some practice. Toss me higher this time. Gosh, this is so much fun.”

“Kate wait. I need a minute. You might be having the time of your life but that scared me so bad, like superbad, super super bad.”

Kate gave her an energetic smack on the cheek. “There a kiss for luck. I'm fine. I knew you would catch me. I've never been safer. How will you get laid tonight if you drop me?”

Kara's face turned pink, and she grinned.

“See I'm perfectly safe.” Kate said as she swung up to stand on Kara's back. “Get ready. Here I come.” Kate ran up her cape and planted her foot and sprang forward. Their hands grasped, and Kara flipped her higher into the air. She held her speed and watched for Kate below her. 

Kate sailed up into the sky. She felt so free and light. She flipped less this time and used her cape earlier to target Kara’s back. She almost missed again but managed to grab on as she fell past. Kara gathered her into her arms. It had been Kara's plan all along to drop Kate “accidentally” to add drama to their show. She was second guessing that decision now. Kate was having the time of her life, but Kara was much too frightened to continue at the moment. She descended and set Kate gently on the ground. 

Kate's heart was racing and her adrenaline was up. “Hey, why are we stopping? That was awesome.”

Kara took a couple of steps back. Kate got a good look at her face. “Why the tears? I'm fine. Really”

Kara stepped into Kate and wrapped her arms around her. “Take me home. Please.”

Kate led Kara the short distance to the apartment. Once inside Kara started yelling frantically. “Dose me with kryptonite. Are you listening? Take my powers away,” she shouted at the ceiling. “Damn it. Turn on the kryptonite!”

Suddenly she collapsed to her knees as the kryptonite flowed into the room, and Kate rushed to her side. “Kara what the hell?”

“Help me up.”

Kate helped her up. 

“I need to go lie down.”

Kate led her toward the bedroom with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. As they went through the door, Kara turned and looking at the ceiling called out, “Thank You. Twelve hours should be enough.”

Kara collapsed onto the bed when she reached it. Her body always felt so heavy without her powers especially at first. She was still struggling emotionally from her fright. Kate sat quietly beside her stroking her back. She thought, “ _So powerful, yet so fragile._ ”

Kara crawled up into the bed still wearing her super suit. She reached out her hand to Kate. Kate looked fierce in her Batwoman costume, red wig blazing. She crawled up next to Kara and wrapped her arms around her. She planted several small pecks on Kara temple and waited for Kara to say something.

“It all seemed so easy before we went up. I haven't been that scared in a long time.” She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in them. “Not since I found Cat collapsed in her office at Catco and flew her to the emergency room. I've had some bad days and that one ranks up near the top. When Krypton exploded I lost my whole world. When Cat died I lost my whole world again.” She looked over at Kate tears streaming, “You’re my whole world now Kate. Today was much too frightening.”

Kate started to reaffirm that she was fine. It had been fun, the most fun ever. She shut her mouth. She got a tissue off the nightstand and wiped away Kara's tears. “Come here.” She opened her arms wide. Kara snuggled in. Kate's arms squeezed and Kara could feel the pressure. It felt so good. She wrapped her arms around Kate and squeezed. It was so satisfying to hold tightly to her girlfriend. 

“You don't want me when I'm strong.”

“What?!”

“You don't want me when I'm strong. Back in the room you wanted me, three or four times a day sometimes. Since they let us out three days have gone by, and you have barely touched me.”

“Kara, I . . . “ Kate thought, _“I what? It's true tho. I have been so busy investigating the surroundings I have barely kissed her.”_

“This has been a big change for both of us. Today was a lot to take in. You are magnificent strong. Beautiful. I admit I’ve been distracted gathering information about this place. This is not the first time I’ve had a complaint that I get too focused and shut everything out, everyone out. I’ve had shit luck with relationships.”

Kara was silent. The tears had stopped. Kate was nervous. 

Finally Kara spoke, “So do I have to ask you directly to love me because you're too focused to take a hint?”

“Oh, ahhhhh, let me get my suit off.”

Kara reached out a hand to stop her. “The suit is hot. It's the best thing to be loved by Kate Kane, but right now I want to be taken advantage of by the fearless Batwoman in my weakened condition.”

“Ohhhh, is that the way it is?” the fearless Batwoman slowly crawled over top of the powerless Supergirl. She kissed her neck swirling her tongue over the sensitive skin. Batwoman's lips softly met Supergirl's in a slow kiss of affection and apology. Black gloved hands ran over the blue and red super suit, gently squeezing and softly gripping as they went. Batwoman was clever. She found the hidden zipper and pulled the blue top off. Supergirl's breasts hung free, perky and flawless, bouncing as the shirt was pulled away. She didn't need a bra and wasn't wearing one. The rubbery grip of the thick black gloves on her breasts felt odd but good. She felt a surge of hot wet between her legs. Batwoman kissed her again. This time she pressed her tongue in, and Kara’s heart tried to jump out of her chest. She gasped for air when Kate pulled back. “Oh my Rao.”

Batwoman removed her gloves slowly. Kate's manicured hands appeared and slid up the red skirt to grip the top of the tights and panties hidden under it. Strong fingers slid between panties and skin while hot lips sucked in a nipple. Supergirl wiggled and squirmed a little. She moved her hands to Kate's to help remove the tights.

“No!” Kate stopped her.

Kate gripped the tights and slid Kara down fully onto the bed and away from the headboard. 

“I'm taking you slowly in your weakened state Supergirl. No helping. You're powerless and weak remember?”

“You're making me wet,” Supergirl said softly.

Batwoman grinned. The way the black mask framed her face made the smile look feral, dangerous. This was why people thought she was a vampire.

Supergirl whimpered. It was hard to remember it was Kate under that mask with the curly blaze of red hair. 

“Easy Supergirl. While I fully intend to eat you, I don't bite.”

Gripping the panties and tights again. Batwoman worked them off her hips and down her legs. She stopped at the top of the red hooker boots. Kate had a whole lineup of moves she intended to use to drag it out and slow it down, but instead she found her face buried desperately between Kara's legs. Her tongue lost inside her. As Supergirl's hips bucked the red skirt fell over Batwoman head, her long mane of red hair extending out from under it. Kara clutched her breasts pinching her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She moaned and gasped as Kate's hands slid up and over the tops of her thighs pulling her open a little more. The panties and tights at her knees resisted the pressure, and the bat mask cut into her inner thighs as Batwoman's tongue pressed deeper. 

The redhead's hands held her thighs tightly as she came. Supergirl lay, a mess, in the bed. Naked from the waist up. Her panties and tights around her knees. Red mini skirt flipped up around her waist, pussy bare, wet, and getting cold. Kate Kane slipped into the bed beside her minus the Batwoman bullet proof suit. Pulling up the covers, Kate drew Kara into her and held her while she slept. She had to do better as a lover. She would do better. Kara was insecure. Kate admitted to herself that she was insecure too. Nothing had changed except their environment. Right now she was going to hold her girl and forget everything else.

____________

Kara recovered from her fright and practice resumed. A week later they were ready for their debut performance. The Huntress led into their aerial show. She did her usual impossible target practice routine and then raced Batwoman on motorcycles through the streets and over some jumps. She stopped before the last jump. Batwoman did not and jumped her overpowered motorcycle high into the air. Supergirl caught her at the apex and the bike fell exploding into flames below. 

After some high flying aerial acrobatics, where Batwoman landed flawlessly on the Girl of Steel's back, Supergirl dove under the propship in the harbor and raised it into the air. She froze the water beneath it with her super cold breath and set the ship down on the ice. Batwoman stayed on the ship for the time being 

Supergirl had been working on artistically freezing the seawater and managed some large sprays of frozen water that hung suspended in the air and then fell in pieces to bob in the water. As she flew past the ship, Batwoman lassoed her with her batrope and water skied on her boots while being towed to shore.

Kara slipped out of the batrope and flew up into the sky trailing a while tail of smoke. She did some loop da loops and then flew at supersonic speed around the oasis. She flipped on red and blue smoke and for her finale she left a huge blue and red smoke S in the sky.

It wasn't a bad showing for their first time and unknown to them a large crowd of spectators had come to watch. The collector's side show was famous and when news spread that they had Supergirl and Batwoman performing the tickets to the event sold out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please hit Kudos. Your Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks are always appreciated. They are also the only way I know you enjoyed it. Follow me on Tumblr @motorcyclegrrl


End file.
